Interlude in the Study
by utility - singer
Summary: Maria and Georg enjoy a little interlude in the study. One-shot. Rated M.


A/N: This one-shot was inspired by an as-yet unpublished story by lemacd, to whom I give credit for inspiring and thank for her permission to use and continue her idea. Maria and Georg have been out in the gazebo.

I own nothing of The Sound of Music except some DVDs and books, and an unrelenting crush on Christopher Plummer. Enjoy.

"_Oh, we're just relocating, my love," Georg said, pulling her to his side and rubbing her arm for warmth. "Trust me, this is not over yet." Maria giggled. _

_ "You know, I often wondered what would have happened that night if you hadn't been such a gentleman." _

"_Yes, well…" He shot her a sidelong glance, cleared his throat and returned to guiding her along the path. "I do have some thoughts on the matter. But right now I need to get you somewhere warmer. How is the Reverend Mother?"_

_ "She's fine and sends her regards," Maria reported. "I decided to stay for vespers. That's why I'm so late."_

"_So that bit about praying…"_

"_Entirely true, may God forgive me."_

Hand in hand, they ran back to the house from the gazebo. Georg knew that Maria, although quite passionate, was still shy about any activity out of the privacy of their bedroom.

"_Georg, how do you know that any of the staff, or one of the children, won't wake up and wander around? I myself spent many sleepless nights wandering through the villa, or out on the grounds."_

So, he'd continued to respect her wishes, keeping all their sexual activity confined to the privacy of the master suite. Though, he'd certainly gotten her used to all sorts of different locations and positions within those chambers. In the bed, on the floor, on the sofa, in front of the fireplace, in the shower, on the balcony overlooking the lake-Georg wanted his wife, anywhere and everywhere. He still couldn't believe his own body's response to her; all she had to do was look at him, and he was ready to take her, wherever they were.

By this time of night, everything was quiet. He opened the french doors from the terrace, and they crept silently into the house. Georg turned, and pulled Maria into his arms, his mouth crashing down on hers with all the passion he held within himself. She responded in kind; ever since their wedding night she'd welcomed anything Georg wished to do; she trusted him completely and knew he'd never force her to do anything she wasn't completely comfortable with.

He reluctantly broke their embrace, and led her by the hand into his study, then locked the door behind them. Maria looked at him, her eyes reflecting her nervousness."Don't worry, darling, no one knows we're here, and no one can get in." He felt her relax in his arms. "Besides, I don't think I can control myself long enough to get upstairs."

Georg brought his wife to the open area in front of the fireplace, motioning to her sit. Though it wasn't terribly cold out, there was a chill in the air. After lighting the kindling mixed with the logs, he joined his wife on the floor, pulling a blanket off the nearby settee. He spread it out before them, then scooped Maria into his arms, laying her down on the square of fabric. Georg joined her on the blanket, their mouths finding one another again, tongues dancing together to music that was heard only by them.

He drew his mouth away from his wife's, and began leaving a trail of kisses down her cheek, her jaw, her neck. She moved her hand to the zipper on the side of her dress, and easily opened it. Georg pulled the skirt of her dress up to her waist, and Maria continued its removal by trying to lift it up and over her head, succeeding only in twisting the garment into makeshift handcuffs, her arms stuck above her head.."Darling, help me," she whispered, her voice dusky with passion.

Georg looked at his wife, bound by the blue dress he found so appealing, and smiled. "Oh, I don't know. I think I might enjoy this little turn of events."

"What? Oh, you!" She flailed her arms at him, and giggled in a low, sensual tone that Georg knew was reserved for him, during their most private moments. That knowledge and the sight of her before him brought him a new level of hunger for her. He leaned into her again, tasting the sweetness of her mouth. When he did, Maria brought her arms down around the back of his head, trapping him against her.

"Ah, Baroness, have you taken me prisoner, now?" he teased in between kisses. "You know I will happily serve a life sentence just like this." His voice was barely more than a low rumble, and filled with love and lust.

"That does have a certain appeal..." Maria's voice trailed off, as her husband once again used his lips to blaze a trail across her cheek and down her neck, stopping to nibble at her shoulder. Once he reached the strap of her slip, he pulled on it with his teeth, to no avail.

"The buttons are along the side, darling," she offered. He could easily reach the buttons of her slip, which he undid expertly. However, undressing her further required removing the twisted dress from her arms. He lifted Maria effortlessly, easing the offending garment and then pulling her arms from her slip. She immediately wrapped them back around his neck, pulling him close once again. Peeling the thin silk slip down to her waist, he then unhooked her brassiere, revealing her perfect breasts, standing at full attention, aching to be touched. Georg couldn't resist, and cupped one in each hand, leaning in to tease them with his mouth. Maria ran her hands through his thick, chestnut hair, pulling his head closer to her.

Slowly, he brought one hand to roam down the side of her body, until he reach her hip. His hand paused there, lazily tracing circles from the front to the back, stopping to squeeze her backside and pull her ever closer to himself. He pulled off her slip completely, his hands finding his way past the silky fabric covering the softness that lay beneath. Georg gently lay Maria back onto the blanket. In time, he found the garters that held up her stockings, and snapped them open. His hand traveled slowly upward, searching for the warmth he knew resided beneath the silk of her panties. He pulled the panties down and off her legs, and tossed them away into the darkened room.

Georg continued caressing Maria's thigh, reaching ever upward. He knew he'd found his destination when he heard Maria's sharp intake of breath. As his fingers found their playground, Maria deepened their kisses, then playfully bit his lip. He gently brushed the moist warmth beneath his hand, then slipped several fingers inside and Maria gasped audibly. "Oh, Georg" he heard her sigh. The sound of his name on her lips sent a shiver down his spine and a fresh wave of desire through the rest of him.

Having his wife completely naked and vulnerable in front of him caused a another surge of longing to rise within him. "Maria, my love," he breathed, "I need you." Maria reached for his belt, unbuckling it deftly, then undid the buttons of his trousers. In one smooth motion, everything below his waist was removed. Rising to his knees, Georg gently parted Maria's legs, then moved between them. He entered her slowly, then paused to revel in their oneness. His body began to respond on its own, a primal urge to thrust deeper into her taking over.

Maria's hands raked over the fabric of his shirt, and she moved her hands between their bodies, quickly undoing the buttons. Georg's open shirt formed a sort of tent around the two of them, a cocoon that kept out everything but the two lovers rejoicing in each other's bodies.

The rhythm of their lovemaking sped up, Georg moving ever faster, harder, deeper. Maria's whimpers told him how close she was to being utterly fulfilled . As she cried out with pleasure, every part of him reached the apex with her. He stopped moving, holding Maria as tightly as he could as the spasms rocked his body and soul.

As they lay before the fire, sated, Georg turned to his wife. "Venturing outside the bedroom isn't that terrible, is it darling? It certainly seemed as if you enjoyed yourself." He pulled her even closer-not thinking it was possible-and kissed her forehead, as he ran his fingers through her soft, golden hair.

"Hmmm, it was quite delightful, I must admit. I'm curious about something, though."

"What's that, my love?"

"When can we try out the gazebo?"


End file.
